


This Woman Is My Destiny

by itsdetectivedeckard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actress!Clarke, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Singer!Bellamy, Social Media, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdetectivedeckard/pseuds/itsdetectivedeckard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin was an actress, but her career was not going well. So, when Bellamy Blake, a famous Youtube singer, said he started making videos because of her, her manager thought it would be a good ideia to use the free publicity for her new movie.</p><p>The title comes from the song "Shut Up and Dance", from WALK THE MOON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Woman Is My Destiny

"So, do you know this guy 'Bellamy Blake'?"

Raven asked, going through the fan emails on her notebook. 

"Actually, no. Why?"

Clarke answered, not bothering to move her attention away from _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_. It was her usual night program and she really wanted to see if Jake and Amy would get together.

"Aparently, he mentioned you on an interview."

"Is he famous or something? Because I really don't follow the new pop stars out there"

"Shut up. You can name all the guys from One Direction."

"You can't really blame me. They're cute."

"Anyway, I'm googling him right now. He is a youtube singer. Very popular. I'm saying this because we received nearly a thousand emails about his interview."

Clarke decided her career was worth pausing the show, turning to face her friend-slash-manager.

"What did he say?"

"I'm reading it this moment. So… Oh, that's actually cute."

The blonde girl rose up from their shared apartment couch, walking behind Raven and leaning to read the interview transcription out loud.

" _With thousands of sold records and a relative sucess on his field of work, Bellamy Blake brings to us a new style of emotional songs, almost entirely acoustic. With a wonderful voice and amazing guitar skills, the young boy from the city of Arkadia showed himself to the world five years ago at a Youtube Channel, CoversByBlake, where he made the 80s new again._ "

"Skip that, Griffin. We're not getting any younger."

"Ok, ok. Here. _We asked Bellamy what made him start his career with covers and he got shy in an instant. After laughing a little, he confessed. Quoting him directly: 'I saw that scene from that movie, The Hundred. You know, when the main character, Eliza, got together with the guy at the party. I loved it so much.' he said, trying to hide his face with one of his hands. 'I know, I know, it's a silly motive to base my life on it, isn't it? But Clarke Griffin's interpretation of this damaged and lonely girl was breathtaking. And when I heard Shut Up and Dance and felt that deep and at the same time happy emotions, I just wanted to made my version of the song. It was my first video and it got almost two million views in a week. It was crazy._ "

"See, cute. He and his motive."

Clarke remembered that movie. It was not one of her big projects. After a few weeks of it's release, DVD only, she thought no one had ever watched. It was truly underground.

"Ok, Rayes, I got it. But that's not really relevant. Why is there so many emails?"

"They made a fandom about it. You're called Bellarke now."

"These people make a fuss about everything. I don't even know him."

"But it would be good for us if you use this publicity for your next movie. We kind of need it. Your last sucess was, what, two years ago?"

She sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. It has been a while since she got a leading role on a Blockbuster. Now, she was stucked with little appearances on TV shows and low budget cinema. It was not a good time to be her at the moment.

"You don't have to be mean, okay? I understand you, but I don't think tricking everyone is the right way of getting our movie audience."

"Just email the guy, okay? We can see if he wants to help us. He's your fan, after all."

"Right. Fine. But I still don't think it's a good ideia."

…

clarke.griffin@reyesservice.com sent you an email!

Bellamy was watching the third puppy video his sister sent him when he got the notification. He almost spilled his morning coffee (maybe 11am was not really morning, but he liked to think he didn't sleep that much) when it showed up in his screen. He opened, expecting to be fake or a fan joke.

_Hello, Bellamy Blake. My name is Clarke Griffin, but I guess you know who I am. I read your recent interview for Music Today and my manager came with this crazy ideia. We're releasing our new movie in two months and we'd love to use this publicity oportunity to our advantage, you and I both. Reply if you'd be willing to work with us._

He checked the email in her facebook page and it wasn't fake. It's really Clarke's.

"O, come here to see this. You're going to freak out."

…

realblake.bellamy@gmail.com wrote:

_Hi, Clarke (can I call you Clarke?). I'd love to hear more about this ideia. Contact me on my phone number at the end of this. Looking foward to work with you._

"I told you he would do it."

"Yes, yes, you're right, as always."

Clarke loved Raven, but she was a pain in the ass when she was right. She met her in highschool, after she transfered to Arkadia to encounter the guy she was dating from long distance for five years. Sadly, the same guy was seeing Clarke for three months.

"You got it, girl. So, what do you want to do with this from now on?"

"We should call him and tell him the truth. That we want to use him to improve our popularity. At least we're not fooling him."

…

"I asked your coffee. Great chances I ordered it wrong, tho."

Clarke took the cup from Bellamy's hand as she sitted across the little and round table. He agreed to meet at this nice coffee shop Raven introduced her and she was certain she was not late, so he must have arrived a few minutes earlier. He was wearing a black shirt, that did nice for his arms, and blue jeans. It was casual and she liked it.

"Thank you. It's very nice of you."

She took a sip, liking the taste. She suddenly became aware of her appearence. Her golden hair was loose above her shoulders and her white shirt said "Hello from the Otterside", with a little otter at the center of it. Her black jeans matched the black jacket.

"What is it?"

"It has milk, sugar and a bit of honey. I thought you would enjoy it."

"I did."

"So, what did your friend mean by 'use me to help your movie'?"

"Raven is really good with words, huh?"

"She is something, yes."

"Ok, first, I'm sorry for this. If I didn't really need it, I wouldn't be asking you for this. But the plan is simply getting to know you and letting people know about it. We'll see what happens after, I guess."

"Oh, this is about the Bellarke thing, isn't it?"

He asked, smirking. He had a cute smirk, for starters.

"So you know."

"Yeah, since the interview my email inbox is filled with that. They really liked the ideia of us two together."

"You kind of started your career because of me."

She mentioned, taking another sip of her coffee. She showed a shy smile after it, staring at him.

"I kind of did, right."

"Then, I was thinking about a video with both us. Maybe a live stream? I don't think I can sing, to be honest."

"I saw _Grounders_. You can totally sing."

"Lexa Woods done almost all the work, you know that. She was the protagonist. I just singed two songs and kissed her. And how do you know that movie?"

"Big fan. And yes, you could sing something with me. We can make a live stream talking to fans about it after. What do you think?"

"It's good. I mean, I don't think me singing is going to be good, but I can try, right?"

"It'll be great. Trust me."

He smirked again. Crap. Damn his smirk.

…

Clarke arrived at the studio a little nervous, even after rehearsing while she was taking a bath. They were going to recreate his _Shut Up and Dance_ version, adapting the entire song to match her voice with his.

"Don't worry."

He tried to calm her down, while he watched her walk around the place. This time, he was wearing a black leather jacket, which was very bad for her because it made him look hotter than usual and she needed to focus. He holded in his right hand various sheets.

"We'll start when you're ready."

She sat at the front of one the microphones and nodded, as a sign she was, indeed, ready. He moved his hand to the guy sitting across the room, controling the sound system. The backup song started to play and Bellamy started as soon as he needed to. He had this incredible aura surrouding him when he sang and she was gone.

They recorded four times, getting as many samples as they could. She couldn't stop staring him the whole time and, when they finished, he looked right at her eyes. He smiled, happy about the result.

"I think we should've done this a long time ago."

…

"Hey, guys! Thank you for watching our live stream! I'm Bellamy Blake and by my side I have the amazing Clarke Griffin!"

"Hi, everyone."

As an actress, she thought she'd be comfortable with the cameras by now. But sitting next to him, facing a tiny camera, talking to no one, was a little weird for her.

"We made a special music video, that's already uploaded on my Channel! If you haven't seen it yet, you can check it out on the link below."

He gestured, showing the bottom of the video window. They were watching as they recorded it, aware of how many viewers were online. Until now, nearly twenty thousand. It'd been two weeks since they first met and he posted on his social media profiles, a few days before starting making the music video, details about the live stream, along with day and time of starting.

"Now, we're going to answer some of your questions."

"Be nice, okay?"

Clarke joked, chuckling.

"Okay, first question! _Is Bellarke a thing?_ "

"Oh, good one." - Clarke said, smiling.

"It's is, for sure. I don't know." - he paused, staring directly at her. - "Is it a thing, Clarke?"

Okay, if it wasn't until that moment, now it was. His freaking freckles and his freaking eyes made it a thing. She didn't know what to say and stayed quiet for a bit.

"Sorry, guys, I thing we just made Clarke uncomfortable. So, second question! _Did you felt the same thing recording the new music video that you felt when you watched The Hundred?_ "

"Man, I think you're the only one who saw that movie."

"Maybe. But you were on it, I had to watch it."

She prayed the live stream quality couldn't catch her now red cheeks.

"Just answer the question, you dork."

"Fine, honey. No, I didn't feel the same thing."

He made a dramatic pause, moving his looks to her instead of the camera. He showed his teeth and completed:

"I felt something entirely new."

And now she couldn't even face the camera. So, to try to hide her very noticeable emotions, she read the next question.

"Third question! _Did any of you want to kiss the other while you were recording the video?_ "

"Yes. I could feel she wanted me so, so badly."

"Shut up, Blake. It was completely mutual."

She kidded, laughing. He didn't even giggled. Instead, he leaned and kissed her cheek.

"It was completely mutual."

Screw it. She had her limits.

"I still do, by the way."

She finally said. He got even closer and pressed his lips to hers, slowly. He backed off, not stoping looking at her for one moment.

By now, the stream had almost a hundred thousand viewers. Bellarke was a trend topic on Twitter. Tumblr had countless gifs with the two of them, and without a doubt their kiss would be all over the internet in a few minutes. She got the publicity that she wanted. But, most importantly, she got the kiss that she wanted.

"Okay! I guess that's enough. I'll have to shut down the camera to do with her all the things I wanted to do for a while. Don't forget to watch _Mount Wheater's Menace_ , with the gorgeus Clark Griffin, next month! See you!"

He shut down the recording, staring at her instantly. He pushed her close, holding her face with one of his hand and her waist with the other.

"Can we continue?"

"Do what you got to do, Blake."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please, leave a comment!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsdetectivedeckard)!


End file.
